New Life
by darkprinciss
Summary: Lucy get kicked out of team Natus because of lisanna lucy leves she finds a black and blond hair boys she starts traning to get stronger she all so goes to join the boys guild I am bad at summsrys
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy P.O.V**

It has been 1 year since Lisanna came back from Edolas or like Natus LOVES to call it the living dead. Ever since that ever of my a Friends have been ignored me. My only true friends are Levy, Gajeel ,Lily, Windy, Charle, and Happy Juvia.

* * *

** NOBOBY P.O.V**

"Hey bitch we are kicking you out of team Natus" said Natus

" Why are you kicking me out of the team" said Lucy

" One you are to weak" said Gray

"You to Gray" said Lucy

"2nd you were just a replacement for Lisanna" said Erza

* * *

** Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy got up and was about to cry. She ran to the masters room.

* * *

**Lucy's friends**

"What the fucking hell Natus why did you do that to her" said Levy and Wendy

The whole guild was shocked that Levy and Wendy said "What the fucking hell" Then out of know were all of Lucy's friends attacked team Natus.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Master I want to quit the guild please" said Lucy

"But why my child" said Master Makarov

"because I just want to go out and get stronger" Said Lucy

"Ok my child but pleases come back to me once your done" said Makarov

"Ok Master" said Lucy

And With that Lucy's guild mark was gone. Lucy rushed out of the guild and started with her journey.

* * *

**Ok can you pleases R&amp;R if you liked the story! BYE hope u like the story so far. If u R&amp;R be nice or mean**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I have not updated in sooooo long.I just hope you like this chapter. now on with the story.**

**Natus &amp; Windy P.O.V**

Natus you beater go say sorry to Lucy now. "Windy said"

Why I am not scaryed of a little Bich like you. " said Natus"

Because this little Bich could kill you if you don't "Windy siad is a cute voice

Natus was now really out of no were they heard Master yell SHOUT UP .Everone was know scared.

**Nobody P.O.V**

you little brats know because of you our little Lucy is gone."Master said"

ok ok ok i will go up there and just say sorry to her to get this over with "said Natus"

That will be to late u litte bich"said Master"

But why Master"said Windy,Levy,Happy"

will becuse she left the guild this morrning"said Master "

All of her friends gasped. We will go look for her Master"Lucy freinds said"

NO she said she wants no one to go look for her"said Master

ok "Lucy freinds said"

_**OK THANKS FOR READING PLEASE R&amp;R IF YOU LIKE THIS CH SORRY I MADE IT TO SHORT**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY I HAVE IN SO LONG !**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was packing up when Loke came out and said that he now everything from Levy.

So nauterly he helped me pack up but he tring to make me stay,but it was no use.

Loke help Lucy carry her bags to the train stop. I got a ticket to Fiore.

When she got on,Loke disuppered. I kind of felt lony,with out any one with me,but I thought this was the best thing for me and Fairy Tail.

I was looking out the window when two hooded peolpe sat beside me. I really didn't care unitly they called me a poony fairy.

**AT FAIRY TAIL GUILD nobody**

**"** I can't belive that Team Natus did that to Lucy" Levy said

" Me to, and look at them,everyone they are jusy having a party like nothing happen" Wendy said

" Juvia can't belive Gray-san is such a baster" said Juvia

"I already now that but Natus, has turn in to a real baster"said Happy

"I still don't undertand why they said that"Charle wisperted

"Hey do you guys think that if I **KILL** Team Natus it would count as murdering even though there going to get killed by me" said Gajeel

Everyone was wordering but nobody said and smacked him behinde his head.

"NO but i want to help you" said Lily

"NO NO NO NO I think Lucy would want to do that when she comes back" said Wendy

they tought Wendy was right so they just keeped quited but Gajeel still wanted to KILL TEAM NATUS

**Lucy**

I started to get mad because they were insolting Fairy tail but i know i shoundn't because i'm not ine of them eany more.

When i got of the train they started to follow me. I started to run they ran.

Then Loke came out the two figers took of there hoodes of . and i can't belive who was following me it was...

**WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK THEY R AND THIS CHAP IS A EARLY BIRTHDAY PREASENT FOR MY FRIEND **

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note**_

Sorry I have not been updateing this story because I haven't got any more ideas for this story so I have made the choice to quite making it but i well start making new ones soooo make sure you can check them out and if you have any ideas for me to make a new story please leave them in the commonts and i will try my best but bye for now : P : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I am sooooo bord and I was looking threw my old writting papers and I found this story starter and i was wondering who would have the best story this is the one that i gave it for my class and we made a short story so can you guys make a short story too**

I know this is hard to belive but this is how a book changed my life! It all started when my school librarian decided to have a book character day. She asked each of us to pick a character in a book that we would like to be. Our assignment was to dress up like that character for a day. As I looked through the fiction and biography sections, I suddenly knew exactly who I wanted to be! Book chatacter day finally arrived. As I wa putting the finishing touches on my costume and make up, I began to feel very strange!


End file.
